


In The Morning Light

by flamezcl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocolypse, And teasing, Character Death, Gen, Hardships, Hurt/Comfort, Just Friendship, M/M, Mild Gore, Nuclear Bombs, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survival, no male on male will be in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything turns to ashes and everybody decays around them, they relish in the fact that they still have each other that they can depend on and they have each other to lift their spirits in the time of death and destruction.</p>
<p>In the time of devastation and desolation, one family will rise up against the cruelty and fight.</p>
<p>Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308) by [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki). 



> This is my first fic and it is based off another fanfic by SharkbaitSekki and I would like for you to read hers? (I don't know the gender ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) before you read mine if you will. Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308/chapters/5969798 Tanks^^. Also, just a forewarning, there is some Japanese, stuff, things, so if I get any of the references wrong or something, please correct me. I also don't have anybody to look over this, so if there's any grammar misspellings, tell me that, too! Anyways, enjoy reading! \\(^-^)/

I sat in the classroom, bored out of my mind. Hinata was sitting next to me, looking dazed at the teacher. If this was a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of his ears. I sighed as I realized I’d probably have to go to his house again to help him with everything that’s being taught.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kageyama crumple up a piece of paper together and threw it at the back of Hinata’s head. He jumped, disturbing the whole class.

“Is there anything wrong, Hinata-kun?” Ryoko-sensei asked.

Hinata stuttered and blushed, “I-iie, s-s-sensei. Gomen.”

Ryoko-sensei sighed and shook her head. I snickered and Hinata glared in my direction. I rolled my eyes and let them settle on the clock. Just a few more minutes and school would finally be over. I stared at the clock until finally—

RIIIINNNNG

Over the screaming of high school kids, Ryoko-sensei yelled, “Tomorrow we have a test of what you learned, so study!”

I walked to the door and out the hallway with Hinata and Kageyama when Tsukishima suddenly appeared behind us, “Well, the war definitely isn’t stopping them from giving us tests and he—”

“Hey, Tsukki, Tsukki!”

We turned around and Nishinoya, followed by Tanaka, came running up to us excitedly.

“SCHOOL’S OVER!!” they yelled in unison.

Tsukishima said apathetically, “But we still have to come back tomorrow.”

“Ugh, kouhai, why do you suck the fun out of everything!” Tanaka complained.

Yamaguchi interjected, “Hey, Tsukki is fine just the way he is.”

Tsukki blushed, “Shut up, Yamaguchi. I don’t need you to stick up for me.”

Yamaguchi dropped his head, “Gomen, Tsukki.”

“See!” Noya exclaimed.

Kageyama butted in, “‘Fun’ is not in his dictionary.”

Tsukishima smugly smirked, “Well, at least I’m not the one that screws up everything because of ‘fun’.”

Tsukishima and Kageyama engaged in a heated glaring match.

Hinata laughed nervously and waved his hands, “We should probably get going. It’s getting late. Heh, heh.”

I laughed and started walking, “Hinata: the cowardly peacemaker.”

The others laughed along with me and we decided to get ramen at ‘Ichiraku’s Ramen Shop’. Asahi, Suga, and Daichi all joined us and we ate together for about 30 minutes. When we finished our bowls, we all parted ways saying we would see each other tomorrow. 

Hinata pulled me to the side to ask me something, “So, um—”

Already prepared I beat him to it, “Yes, I’ll help you study.”

Hinata let out a breath of relief, “You can stay over if you like.”

“Sure.”

Hinata beamed and skipped home with me jogging after him. When we reached his house, Hinata-san opened the door.

“Oh hello, dear. Sleeping over again?”

“Yes ma’am,” I replied.

She laughed, “Well, it’s a good think we have a drawer of clothes just for you in the house!”

I laughed with her and she motioned us inside. I take of my shoes and put them by the door. I fast walk into the kitchen and look through the refrigerator and cabinets.

“Hinata-san, is it okay if I find something to eat?” I yelled from the kitchen.

“Get whatever you like, dear!” she shouted from the living room.

“Arigato!”

I grabbed some chips, an apple, and a sports drink before going upstairs to Hinata’s room. Hinata sat cross-legged on his bed with a math textbook in hand and a pencil in another. 

I sighed, “This is gonna be a long night.”

Hinata smiled sheepishly. A few stressful hours later, I banged my head on the wall and fell down to the floor. The orange-headed freak had the nerve to laugh at my  
pain. If looks could kill, he’d be a mangled, disfigured mess of organs and limbs on the ground.

Hinata calmed down and thanked me, “Arigato for helping me, Flame.”

I waved him off, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

I jumped on his bed and laid down next to him, “We should probably eat…”

“Yeah…”

It was 30 minutes before we moved. When we entered the dining area, the clock said 8:15

“I spent 4 hours doing math with you?!” I screeched.

Hinata scratched the back of his head, “Ehehehe.”

I sat there wondering if I killed him, would his mom hate me. Hinata-san walked up behind me and put a bowl full of Miso soup in front of me.

“Arigato, Hinata-san.”

“Gomen, but we don’t have a lot of food at the moment because of the war.”

“It’s fine. When I’m at home, all I have is bread and water,” I replied.

Hinata-san patted my head, “Aww, you poor thing. You should stay over more.”

I looked at her, “If you don’t mind.”

She smiled, “Of course not, sweetie.”

“Arigato!”

She smiled and I grabbed my chopsticks, “Itadakimasu!”

I started drinking the soup when Natsu came running in.

Natsu gasps, “Nee-chan!”

I picked her up and sit her on my lap, “Hey Natsu. How’s it hangin’?”

She giggled, “Nothing much. Oh! Look!”

She opened her mouth wide and there was a gap where her front teeth should have been. 

“Whoa!” I exclaimed, “You lost your teeth!”

“Mhm! And don’t say put them under my pillow. I know the tooth fairy isn’t real.”

“I would never say that!” I pull out 1000 yen and put it in her hand, “Here, have this for nothing at all!”

She gasped and gave me a bone-crushing hug, “Arigato!”

Natsu ran after her mom in the living room to show her the money she just received. Hinata chuckled. 

“You’re really good with Natsu.”

“I like kids.”

He bumps my knee with his and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“Kiss, kiss, fall in love!”

Hinata and I abruptly turned to the space that connects the dining room to the living room. Natsu’s head was poked out and she gave a big smile.

I yelled, “Natsu, you watch too much anime!”

“Yeah, you’d make a great daughter-in-law!”

“Hinata-san!!”

Hinata ran off and Natsu left as well. I sighed.

“Arigato, Hinata-san.”

“Doitashimashite!”

I washed my dish and enter the living room. 

I sat down next to Hinata-san, “I think I’m gonna go to bed now. Try to calm down Hinata-kun.”

She smiled, “That would probably be for the best. Goodnight, honey.”

“Goodnight, Hinata-san.”

A little voice yelled from the bathroom, “Goodnight, Nee-chan!”

“Goodnight, Natsu!”

I ran up the stairs and walk into Hinata’s room. He was just lying on the bed. I smirked and jumped on him.

“GAH!”

He fell to the floor and emerged with a bump on his head. I laughed and he pushed me, but I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him with me at the last moment  
making him fall with me. He landed on top of me, then got up and offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, then we got back on the bed and I laid my head on his chest.

“Don’t listen to them, okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied.

I got up and grabbed some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and fresh underwear from a drawer, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“M’kay. I’ll just lay here.”

I chuckled and took off my dirty clothes. I turned on the faucet to the highest setting. I sighed as the water pelleted my worn out skin. I took a towel, filled it with soap and started lathering my body. I got to my chest and stomach and carefully scrub the area to not upset the scars that littered my skin. I accidently rubbed too hard and cringed as memories came flooding back along with the pain. The sound of a whip and screaming echoed in my ears. I panted and sank down to the floor and grasped my left eye. I sat there until the feeling passed and I calmed down. I stood back up and I finished rinsing my body, then I got out, dried myself, and put on my ‘pajamas’.

I opened the door to find Hinata only with boxers on and a towel around his neck.

“FREEZE!” I shouted.

Hinata stopped moving and I ran over to my backpack and ruffled through it. I finally found my phone and I snapped a pic of Hinata.

“Hey! What’s that for?”

“The Hinata Shouyou fan club…”

“… I don’t even wanna know.”

I laughed hard and he entered the bathroom. I sent the photo to Tobio and looked at my messages. I got 2 from Kuroo, my brother.

K: Hey, where are you? You’re not at home.  
K: I swear to God, if you’re doing something illegal, I will kill you.

F: I’m glad that you have so much faith in me, Nii-chan. I’m just at Hinata’s house.

K: Oh, Shrimpy’s place, huh. It’d be too small anyways.

I stared blankly at the phone, but shrugged it off. I’d probably get what he was saying later. Who knows what’s running through my baka Nii-chan’s head.

F: I know that since you get scared being at the house alone, call Kenma over. I’m sure he won’t mind.

K: I do not get scared!  
K: …and he’s already on his way. 

I shook my head and smiled.

F: Well, since you’re gonna be alright, I’m gonna go to sleep.

K: M’kay. G’night.

F: Night.

When I closed our conversation, there was a new message from Tobio.

T: What. Is. Wrong. With. You. 

F: A lot of things. 

T: When I see you tomorrow, I’m going to kill you.

F: Luv u 2! ^3^

T: Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.

F: Night.

I sighed and charged my phone then threw myself on the bed.

“HIIIINAAAAATAAAAA!” I whined.

“What do you want?!” He shouted through the door.

“I’m bored.”

“Hai, hai. I’m coming.”

A few moments later, Hinata came out with shorts and a long t-shirt.

“Alright, what do you want to do?” he asked and put his hands on his hips.

I shrugged, “Dunno.”

He dropped to the floor and hung his head low then started banging his head on the floor, “I came out of the relaxing shower to be told you don’t know what to do?!”

I patted his back, “Sorry, Shouyou. Let’s just go to bed, alright?”

Hinata sighed, “Fine.”

We got into his bed and curled up next to each other. A few minutes later, I was still awake. I kept thinking about the war and how it would affect us.

“You okay?” Hinata asked suddenly.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

He turned to me and smiled, “You’re practically my little sister. I have to worry about you.”

I chuckled, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“So, tell me what’s on your mind.”

I sighed, “I’m just thinking about the war and everything that’s been going on, that’s all. Like, this morning, when Tsukki said the war didn’t stop the teachers from giving us homework and tests, it should. People should be more worried. Like what is something happens when we’re at school or something. Or if some mass-killing happens and the enemy shows up and starts shooting us all. Or if—”

He hugs me tightly, “That’s a lot of ‘ifs’. As long as we’re together, we’ll be alright.”

I closed my eyes and gave a breath of relief, “You’re right. We’ll be alright.”

Then the bomb hit.


	2. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I would make another chapter, so I did. Plus it was already halfway written and I have too much time on my hands so, Voila! Magnifique (I hope that's how you spell it)! This chapter also starts immediately after the first one. Anyways, this has more plot in it than the first one, so don't worry. This story will go somewhere. ♪Over the rainbow♪ XD Sorry I had to ^^ Enjoy!

Hinata and I immediately ran to his desk and hid under it. We clutched our necks tightly and huddled together for comfort. In the next room over, I heard Hinata-san singing a lullaby to Natsu. I wished she would sing it to us to calm us down, too.

We sat there paralyzed for what felt like hours. Hinata-san walked into the room and crouched next to us and sang the same lullaby.

Rest your head my sweet, sweet child  
Rest your head my dear  
Nothing will come as long as I’m here  
So close your eyes  
There’s nothing to fear  
We will make it through the night  
We will be okay in the morning light

I huddled into the both of them and clutched them dearly. At that moment I truly believed we would be okay and fell asleep to the comforting voice of Hinata-san.

When I woke back up, a piece of the ceiling fell on top of me. I tried pushing it off, but it was no use.

“Hello?” I rasped.

I tried again louder, but coughed violently.

“Flame?” a voice called.

“Who’s there?” I shouted.

“I’m gonna get you out!”

I felt the stone moving and I pushed against it until it finally came off. I let out a relieved sigh and looked at my rescuer. In the light with his worried expression was none other than the decoy of Karasuno, Hinata. I ran towards him and he ran towards me. When we reached each other, we hugged like there was no tomorrow, literally.

“H-how did you survive?!” he exclaimed. 

“How did you!?”

We laughed and fell to the ground. Looking out at a sea of devastation was, well, devastating. Cars were unrecognizable from being burnt and crushed. Pieces of wood was scattered about as if houses were never built and civilization never existed here. I put a hand over my mouth as tears threatened to fall from my glistening eyes. I turned around and looked at Hinata’s house which was reduced to rubble. Then it dawned on me.

“Hinata, where’s you Imouto and Okaasan?”

He turned to me and fresh tears stained his cheeks. My light blue eyes stared into his cinnamon ones as I try to reach out to his soul. He shook his head then fell to the ground and started sobbing. I started to cry as well and enveloped him into a hug. It was at least 30 minutes when we stopped.

Hinata wiped his eyes, “There’s one thing I want to do.”

He got up and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed onto it tightly and pulled myself up. As we walked by, I saw Hinata-san’s hand sticking out. I cringed but kept walking hand-in-hand with Hinata.

We walked over rough terrain, our shoes wearing out the soles. Our eyes have seen things that cannot be unseen. Stepping over dead body over dead body, our bellies rumbled and our throats clenched as we were dehydrated. The sun beat down on our necks and backs burning our skin off. It was not a nice vacation trip. I was about to collapse when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

“Wait!” I whispered.

We watched the bush for an eternity when a snake popped out and locked onto my calf. I grunted and bashed it on the head with my fists, but to no avail. It only made him latch on tighter. Hinata was paralyzed with fear and I screamed as the pain became too much to bear. I spotted a rock and tried to grab it, but the snake sunk its fangs deeper to where it scraped the bone. I gasped and my vision started to get blurry and black dots appeared everywhere. Hinata noticed me reaching for the rock and ran over to it. He grabbed it and held it above his head high, but he hesitated.

“Do it!” I screamed, my voice laced with pain. 

He let the rock down smashing the snake. There was a sickening crunch as both the snake’s skull and my bone was crushed. I gasped for breath as blood gushed out profusely out of my leg. 

I panted, “Hinata. Shirt…Tear.”

He got the message and tore the bottom of his shirt and tied it tight around my calf. I whimpered as the pain shot up my whole body. Hinata looked at me with worried-filled eyes. I give him a pained grimace. He pulled me up and put my arm around his shoulder. A few hours later of hobbling, salty water dropped from my eyes as the pain became too intense for me to handle. I leaned all of my weight against Hinata, but he continued to hold me up. 

I cried, “Just leave me here. I’m only a burden.”

He smiled with tears in his eyes, “I could never leave family behind.”

I sobbed as he continued to hold me. The sky, dusted pink and orange, turned dark blue and purple as time flowed by. It’s been 5 days since we last had food and water. I hobbled over to the pile of sticks that Hinata gathered and placed them into a teepee formation. Hinata trudged through the trees to our little campground and carried multiple sticks for the fire. I was already rubbing 2 sticks together to make fire, and then Hinata took over my job, letting me rest. I nodded my head in thanks while he set the newly lit sticks on the pile of branches.

“Wait here,” he said then ran off

I lay down on the ground with my arms behind my head. I watched the sky as it was lit aflame with twinkling balls of fire. You can see and smell so many new discoveries when you’re not around the city. I smiled as the forest buzzed with activity.

Hinata crashed through the bushes and held 2 two-foot branches and vines, “Look! This will help your leg. I thought of you and got this idea when I was gathering firewood. It’s hard to explain, but I’ll show you! With this I’m sure your leg will stop hurting. I hope…”

He looked so adorable with his chest puffed out and a proud expression on his face, I had to laugh, “Arigato, Shouyou. You’re so sweet to think of me while you’re laboring. You’ll be a great, little husband someday.”

Hinata’s face turned beet red, “N-no problem. I have to take care of you because I’m the man and t-that’s what men do…right?”  
I giggled, “Yes, Hinata. Arigato for taking care of little ol’ me.”

He smiled lopsidedly, crouched down, and then set the pile of branches and vines down. He set my leg straight and put the 2 branches on the side of my leg and wrapped the vines at the bottom and top of my leg then tied the vines to hold the branches.

I gasped and beamed at Hinata, “You made a make-shift splint! You’re so smart!”

He smiled a face-splitting grin, “Arigato. At least somebody notices my genius. Hey, I noticed a stream and some berries, but I wanted to get the wood first.”

I smiled and got up by myself, “Then let me go. You need to rest. I appreciate everything you do for me, so let me return the favor.”

He dropped to the ground, “Alright, just be careful out there.”

Hinata pointed in the general direction and I set off. I plucked a huge leaf from a tree to carry the berries in and I broke off a long piece of bark for the water. I trudged through the forest until I found the stream. I put down the leaf and dipped the bark in the water. I resurfaced the bark and picked up the leaf then gathered berries that were in a nearby bush. As the leaf was almost full, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I immediately became paralyzed with fear as I realized what happened before when I heard a rustling. An eternity later, a wolf popped out growling with its teeth bared. At first glance, it looked like a regular wolf, but when I looked closer, one eye was red and the other was black. It walked over to me cautiously and watched my picked berries with its mismatched eyes. I took a few and threw them at it. The wolf scarfed them down, licked my face in thanks I guess, and left.

“Weird…”

I tied up the remaining berries in the leaf and carefully balanced the bark until I eventually found our campsite. Hinata laid on the ground asleep while drool dripped out the side of his mouth. I chuckled and hobbled over to some trees to grab 2 more leaves and bark to split the water and berries between us. I put Hinata’s share in front of him and sat down next to him with mine. I shook his shoulder and woke him up so he could eat. His face lit up as he found the berries and water.  
He hugged me tightly, “Arigato so much!”

I nuzzled him and ate our dinner consisting of berries and water. It satisfied us for 15 minutes, but it was the best 15 minutes of our life. We fell asleep soon after we ate.

When we woke up, the sun just started to peek above the horizon. We stretched and continued on our journey to God and Hinata knows where. We traveled for about an hour more when we reached Karasuno High. I looked questioningly at Hinata, but he slumped to the ground. I dropped to the ground to help him, forgetting my leg was still broken, and shooting pain traveled through my nervous system then I shut down. My vision went totally black and my hearing could not be trusted.

On the verge of unconsciousness, I heard, “Hey! Who are you and what do you want?!”

The person poked me with an object and gasped, “Shoot! I screwed up… HEY! I NEED HELP!”

Another person ran up, “Noya, what’s wro—”

Another gasp, “Kouhai? Kouhai!”

“We have to get them medical attention, immediately!”

“C’mon, please stay with us. We can’t lose you two…”

As their voices faded, so did my consciousness. Before I let the darkness envelop me, I heard one last voice. 

“You’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the most amazing chapter, but the next will be better, I promise. Again any misspellings or grammar mistakes, please tell me. I say that because I seem to have an awful autocorrect and I mix past tense with present tense sometimes so I try to fix that. Ex. slaps, slapped. I mix it all the time and it looks weird, so please correct me. Also, if you get the reference about the wolf, I will love you forever! The wolf is meaningful, too, so it wasn't just random. Please leave a comment, even if it's a flame, just tell me how you feel about this fic. PEACE!


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all else fails, you look for an adult in a tough situation, right? Well, that adult would have to be the captain because a captain always knows what to do. But what about Karasuno's captain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, but listening to Chandelier by Sia made it so much easier. Suga is a great mom in this chapter. Like always. Also some backstory about my character, so you know a little bit about her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^

I emerged from my slumber and I cried out as the blinding light from the ceiling assaulted my eyes. I growled and turned to where I was on my stomach, but it was almost impossible as I had just noticed that my left leg was wrapped like a mummy and that I was covered in bandages to cover up the cuts and scrapes on the trip.

I decided to sit up and cried out as the scars on my stomach started acting up and burned like the fire of hell was upon my skin. I whimpered as the pain went from bearable to outrageous in 5 seconds. Once the burning sensation was gone, I looked around the room and realized that it was the nurse’s room from Karasuno. Then I found out that there was an IV drip connected into my arm and I freaked for a second and ripped the cord from my vein and then that made blood spurt out of my arm. The monitor flat lined as there was no pulse to be detected.

A person ran into the room and held me down as I started thrashing about.

“Flame! You’re okay, you’re safe now. Calm down, it’s me, Suga. I’ve got you.”

My vision cleared and my attack was over as I recognized that it was indeed Suga, watching me carefully. He sat on the side of my bed and I gave a breath of relief and hugged him hard. I started crying as memories came flooding back like a dam bursting. I remembered everything from the bomb to the snake biting to Hinata passing out.

I let go quickly and shouted, “Where is he? Is he okay? Tell me!”

Suga’s eyes widened and put a hand on my shoulder, “If you’re talking about Hinata, then he’s fine.”

He pointed to the figure lying under the covers in the bed next to mine. I sighed in relief and held my head as it started to ache from the stress of it all. Suga smiled and rubbed my back.

He said calmly, “I bet you’ve been through a lot. Would you like to tell me about it? It might help you feel better when you vent.”

I shook my head as I recalled the horrors we endured.

He gave me a small smile and patted my head, “Well, tell me if you have anything you want to get off your chest. It doesn’t help if you keep it all bottled up. I know I’m not a psychiatrist or anything, but just pretend that I am one.”

I giggled, “But Suga-senpai, you’re not mean and pushy like them. You’re too nice.” 

He laughed, “If there were any psychiatrists around, I’m sure they’d strangle you.”

I laughed with him but stopped immediately as the scars on my stomach started acting up again. I winced as they burned. Suga’s smile dropped and he put a hand on my stomach.

“I saw the scars,” he whispered.

My eyelids drooped halfway as I looked down and Suga put the other hand on my own, “Will you tell me how you got them? I won’t tell anybody else. It’s just me, you, and an unconscious body.”

I chuckled, “Thanks Suga-senpai. I don’t think I’m ready to tell you now, maybe on my first psychiatrist appointment.”

He smiled softly, “That’s great. As long as you consider it, that’s all I can ask for.”

“You’re so nice, Suga-senpai. I’m sure somebody in the world can feel it, even miles away.”

He laughed quietly so he wouldn’t wake Hinata, “You’re too kind.”

I grinned and he continued, “Well, I want you stay in bed a bit more so you can let your leg heal just a bit more, okay? We don’t want it breaking again. When I was studying it, the bone looked pretty agitated. What did you do?”

“What do you mean? Like how I got it broken or how it’s agitated?”

“Both.”

I gave out a bark of laughter, “HA! Well that’s a long story, so I’ll try and shorten it. We were, on our way here, I guess. Hinata never told me where we were going, but I followed him blindly. Anyways, we were walking, then there was a rustling in the bushes and a snake popped out and latched onto my calf and I encouraged Hinata to smash its skull with a large rock, but it also broke my bone. Then we kept walking, so I guess that agitated it, then Hinata made a makeshift splint and when we reached here, Hinata slumped to the ground, so I went with him to make sure he was okay, but I forgot about my leg and pretty much broke it again, I guess.”  
Suga’s facial expression varied from pity to astounded to some cringy expression. It was funny as his face screwed up when he heard about when Hinata smashed the snake.

“Wow, I-I didn’t expect that. I thought you just twisted your leg on some rock or something,” he replied.

I gave a big breath, “I know, it’s pretty gruesome. Sorry, Suga-senpai.”

He shook his head, “No, it’s okay. I’m just sorry you had to go through that dreadful experience.”

I waved him off, “Don’t sweat it.”

“Well,” he got up and walked to the door, “I’ll let you get some rest now. I’ll check on you later.”

“Bye, Suga-senpai.”

“Bye, Flame. Feel better soon.”

He left and my spirits were lifted considerably more. I loved talking to Suga because he could make anyone feel better even in the worst of situations. I lied back down on the bed and studied the ceiling for no reason at all. I tried shutting my brain off, but it was too hard so I decided to check my leg. Suga did such a great job and I wondered how he took care of my leg so well especially since he didn’t have any knowledge about medical things as far as I know, but hey, I could be wrong. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and tested my leg and see if I could hold my weight up. Surprisingly, it could, but just barely. I walked slowly to the door and traveled to a room with voices in it. I slowly opened the door a crack and found out the voices were 2 and belonged to Suga and the captain of Karasuno, Daichi.

“Suga, I don’t know if I can do this. It’s already bad enough that the war is raging, but now I have 9 people that look up to me. I’m just not fit enough to lead them.”

“Dai, I know you feel like the whole world is against you, but I trust and believe in you. I know you can do it because you always know what to do. You’re our captain.”

I watched as Suga rubbed Daichi’s back while the latter had his head in his hands.

Karasuno’s captain rubbed his eyes, “I know, and that’s the problem. I DON'T know what to do. What if they lose their faith in me because I can’t take care of them? I can’t do that to them, it would break their hearts.”

Suga hugged Daichi, “It’ll be okay. You’ll know what to do when the time comes. And, you always have me to depend on, too, okay? I’ll always stay by your side.”

Daichi sighed then smiled. He slapped his cheeks with his hands and red angry marks appeared on his normally unblemished skin, “You’re right. You’re always right. 

Thanks, Kou.”

Suga smiled brightly, “No problem, Sawa.”

I closed the door softly and walked quickly back to the nurse’s room. And by quickly, I mean turtle’s pace. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached my destination and climbed back into the bed. I quickly pretended to be asleep and Suga walked in immediately after.

He smiled and chuckled, “I know you’re pretending to be asleep, Flame. I saw you eavesdropping on us.”

“Aww man!” I threw the covers off, “And I thought I was like a ninja!”

Suga snickered, “A loud one. We heard you clump through the hallways like a giant.”

“HAHAHAHA!” I laughed loudly.

Once I calmed down I shrugged, “Well, I tried.”

He sat back down on my bed and said, “I know you heard our conversation, so you know how Dai is feeling down in the dumps. Do you think you could help me cheer him up?”

I sat back up quickly, “Of course!”

He got up and I followed. Suga let me lean onto him as we walked ‘quickly’ through the hallway to the same room they were in before. We entered the room and Daichi was sitting on top of the desk looking up at the ceiling.

“You have a visitor, Dai,” Suga said.

The father-figure looked down and chocolate eyes rested upon mine.

He smiled, “Flame, I’m so glad that you’re up and okay.”

I smiled then scratched the back of my head, “I know you heard me, gomen for eavesdropping.”

He laughed, “It’s quite alright. You were pretty funny.”

We laughed together and I walked over to Daichi and gave him a big hug, “Even if you don’t know what to do, I’ll always follow you because you’re our captain and we’ll accept your decision whatever it may be. And I’m sure everyone would agree with me.”

I felt something warm fall onto my back, and I realized that it was Daichi crying. I smiled and hugged him tighter. Suga came over to us and wrapped his arms around Daichi and I, and it became a huge hugging fest. Daichi cried openly as we enveloped him in our arms.

“I never thought I would ever have great friends like you. Thank you for always supporting me,” he sobbed.

Suga and I smiled and Suga replied, “It’s the least we could do, for you always take care of us. We have to pay you back somehow.”

We let go of each other and smile dopily at each other. Without exchanging words, we all knew what was being said through our eyes. 

We would take care of each other even if it killed us.

I left the room, “Well, I think now I’m ready to go to bed now, if you don’t mind.”

They smiled, “Of course not. Arigato for helping me cheer Dai up. I appreciate it.”

“Doitashimashite, Suga-senpai.”

I walked out the door, but I remembered that I was going to tell Suga when I would be ready to tell him about my experiences, but when I opened the door again, I saw Suga kiss Daichi on the cheek. I slowly closed the door and walked away.

“I knew I should have brought my phone with me…”

As I said, I went and rested because I was too tired to keep my eyes open. I couldn't wait for what would await when I opened them back up. 

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---  


When I opened my eyes again, cinnamon ones started at my ocean ones intensely. I sat up quickly with a start, and then calmed down when I realized that it was just Hinata.

Wait.

“HINATA! You’re awake!” I screamed.

He laughed and hugged me, “Of course, it ruin my body if I slept forever,” he flexed, “All this muscle would have been wasted.”

I snickered, “Yes, Hinata. Of course.”

Suga ran into the room panting, “I heard you scream! What happe—”

He stopped in his tracks as he realized who was standing next to me, “Hinata! You’re up, I knew you would make it, but I didn’t think you would wake up so soon.”

We all smiled and Suga ran over to us and hugged us. Suga looked back up at us with tears in his large brown eyes.

“I’m so glad you two are feeling better now. It was so disheartening and saddening to see you two in such pain, but now you both are acting like none of it ever happened.”

Hinata and I enveloped Suga in another hug and then let go once he stopped crying.

Hinata spoke up, “So it was you who patched us up? Arigato, Suga-senpai!”

Suga smiled and ruffled his head, “Anything for my children.”

We all smiled and laughed together and I said, “Can we go see the others now?”

“Of course!” Suga exclaimed.

We walked out of the room and into the gym where everybody was. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi, and Kageyama were playing volleyball while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watched. We looked over the banister and Nishinoya noticed us and pointed.

“Look! You two are alright!”

Everybody else looked up and greeted us with smiling faces except Tsukishima of course. He just scowled and looked elsewhere. What a sourpuss.  
We rushed downstairs and then Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Yamaguchi wrapped their arms around us in happiness. We let go of each other when a rude voice interrupted us.

“So, you finally decided to wake up, boke.”

Hinata turned around and Kageyama had his hands in his shorts. Hinata’s eyes started to water and Kageyama’s did too. It was a touching moment and nobody  
wanted to ruin it. Hinata ran to Kageyama and held him in an embrace then finally Kageyama did the same.

As they were both crying, Kageyama said brokenly, “I was worried about you, baka.”

“Shut up, Bakeyama.”

We let them be and smiled as they exchanged insults. We looked at each other and knew that we would be okay because we had each other. And we would always take care of one another. 

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---  


It’s been a month since I woke up and things were starting to get boring. Everybody didn’t want to play volleyball, which was scary in itself, and it was dreary around here. Daichi came downstairs and sat at a table with a beat-up radio. I walked next to him and watched him. The radio spokesperson started speaking as I got closer.

“Find the-ssshhhhh…neare-shhhhhh…basemen-shhhhhh…hide and-sshhhh…pray-shhhh…no hope-shhhh…”

Daichi turned off the radio violently, “I think that’s enough of that.”

I laughed quietly, “Why would anybody want to hear that at the end of the world?”

Daichi looked at me and rubbed my back, “It’s not the end of the world, and there is a safe haven somewhere.”

Tsukishima heard us and scoffed, “Yeah, right. In this hell of fire and destruction, I don’t think anybody else is alive out here.”

Nishinoya groaned, “Come on, Tsukki! Stop being such a downer, that’s not a great quality, you know.”

Tsukki bit back, “Hey, I’m just saying the truth. Nobody out here is going to save us because if there was anybody here, they would be trying to save their own as—”

Suga yelled from where he was sitting in a corner with medical books, “No cursing! Tsukki, you know better.”

Kageyama laughed, “Ha! You just got called out!”

Tsukki raised his fist to punch him, but Daichi yelled, “No fighting! I don’t want Suga to have to fix your faces after all he’s been through already. Don’t put more stress on him!”

Tsukki and Kageyama looked down, “Yes, sir.”

Tanaka looked down at the volleyball in his hands and turned it over, “Well we can’t just do nothing. We have to do something! If what that guy said was true, then something bad must be coming, right?”

Nishinoya looked confident, “I’m sure that the radio person was just spouting bullshiz. None of that can be true.”

Yamaguchi whimpered, “But what if it was true? What do we do?”

“Yeah!” Hinata said with wide eyes, “If a nuclear bomb hits, the whole island will sink into the ocean!”

I snickered, “We could be like that Atlantis place.”

The others nervously chuckled, but the air was very tense.

Asahi spoke up, “Then, what are we supposed to do?”

All eyes were on Daichi as they looked to him for guidance. Daichi’s surprised face was a dead giveaway that he didn’t know what to do. Suga got up from his spot and walked to Daichi and stood next to him as we formed a circle to discuss what we were going to do. Suga held Daichi’s hand and squeezed before letting go, and nobody noticed but me. 

Daichi took a deep breath and sighed, “Well, the only place I can think of to be safe if something does happen is either the basement or the maintenance hallways in the school.”

Tsukishima’s face screwed up in disgust, “We can’t stay down in the maintenance hallways! That place is not meant for living. If we stayed down there, it would be too stuffy and we wouldn’t be able to breathe.”

“So then you want to stay in that uncomfortable, cramped space of a basement?” Tanaka said with an eyebrow raised.

“No…”

“I thought so.”

Kageyama piped in, “I think we should follow captain’s orders. It’s better to be down there than up here where we could be exposed to all kinds of elements. Dangerous ones.”

Tsukishima huffed, “Whatever.”

Fed up with Tsukki’s bad attitude, I yelled, “Can you stop? You’re the most dispirited and down heartened person I have ever met! Can’t you say anything positive out of that ugly mug of yours? Or is that just too hard for you?”

Tsukishima growled, “Well, short stack, not all of us can be happy about the fact that the world is on fire and that nobody is here to help us.”

I tensed and tried to calm down. I clenched my jaw and my fist trying to control my rage with pictures of Tsukishima’s face bloodied and battered.

I smiled crazily and laughed hysterically, “You better watch your mouth, Kei.”

I walked off to the nurse’s room and laid on the bed trying to calm down some more. Suga burst into the room and panted. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs.

“Would you like to have that psychiatrists visit now?” he asked.

I sighed, "Sure.”

“Okay, would you like to tell me how you got those scars?”

“Well, when I was born, I had 3 other siblings born at the same time, so I’m a quadruplet. But our Okaasan couldn’t take the stress, so she died soon after she held us and named us. Gramps was nearby and heard. Taking my two oldest brothers he left me and my other brother alone. A man with blonde hair came and took my last brother then left. I was left alone. Before Okaasan died, she said that my dad had been killed by the villagers that she called family. But as I was lying in my Okaasan’s lifeless arms, my Otousan took me away in a cloak and he raised me. He said that I was the only girl in our whole family tree. So he treated me…differently. He never treated me delicately; he was rough on me the whole time. He said that he loved me, but he beat me at the same time. That’s why I have all of these scars on my chest and stomach.”

Suga’s eyes started glistening and a few tears dropped, “That’s awful. I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

“It’s fine. Kuroo took me in, and it turns out that he’s actually one of my half-brothers. That’s why we’re so close.”

“How do you know he’s still alive? Not to be sensitive or anything!” Suga asked.

“I can just feel it,” I replied.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I think that’s enough for one day. We should probably get back to the others. They’ve been arguing, I can tell.”

I laughed and we walked back downstairs to find out what the solution to our problem is.

Daichi said with authority, “Alright, so it’s decided. We will go to the maintenance hallways for a few days until we can be certain that there won’t be a bomb going to hit this place.

Suga and I exchanged a look and smiled. We knew that Daichi would be able to pull it together in the end. We had faith in him and he provided. We walked to the group and Daichi started listing off things we should do.

“Suga, I need you to start grabbing medical equipment, in case something happens down there. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, I need you to gather food for the trip, something that’ll last for about 3 days. Nishinoya and Tanaka, gather spare clothes, you never know when a piece of cloth can save your life. Hinata, Kageyama patrol the perimeter. We don’t want anybody sneaking up on us and steal our supplies for the trip. Asahi, I need you to find things we’ll need down there, like toilet paper, flashlights, batteries, etc. Flame, you’re coming with me. We’ll access the maintenance halls.”

Everybody scurried off to accomplish their tasks while I stood there with Daichi.

He turned to me, “Do you know where the keys are?

I tapped my chin and pondered, “They must be where the janitor’s room is. I’ll go check!”

I ran off in search for the keys and smiled inwardly. I know we would be okay because we have one thing nobody else has out here.

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired... *slams head on keyboard* fdkjahOHAHDJUGHFRUG;EIUhjhdfvgyii:aDABDHFAUOI[[BOHFJIORTORRT8IRFKJVGOI  
> UUUUGUGUGHGHGHHG! *claps hands together once* Alright! I just had to get that out. 
> 
> Again, read SharkbaitSekki's fanfic because she explains all the sciency stuff that happened: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308/chapters/6026246 
> 
> Thanks for reading! *blood drips from my head* PEACE!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything seems to be going wrong, you can always trust your teammates to back you up, even in the worst of problems. At least that's what happens when you're in a volleyball match, but what about in real life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor Character Death and Mild-to-Wild Gore
> 
> Now, I had fun with this chapter. There is some fluff in here because...why not? I didn't want it to be too...serious. I don't think Karasuno could have handled that. They're fun-loving, energetic dudes, so I tried to get that in there. I know some of them might be OOC, but please don't let that deter you!
> 
> If you have any questions about the story, you can comment and ask me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy^^

We were all ready and packed to go to the maintenance hallways. Tsukishima kept muttering under his breath and Yamaguchi tried to comfort him, but Tsukki kept shaking him off, saying that he didn’t care. I scowled at Tsukki because of how mean he was acting towards Yamaguchi. I stood next to Yamaguchi and held his hand. He turned his head sharply toward me and then smiled when he recognized who was touching him.

I whispered, “Tsukki’s just being a butthole. Don’t mind him. If you need somebody to talk to, I’m here for you, okay? When I first met you, I thought you were cool to always stick up for your friend. You don’t find that in people nowadays.”

He chuckled softly, “Arigato, Flame, for trying to cheer me up. It doesn’t really bother me anymore. Kei, he’s been through a lot and he just doesn’t know how to feel except being a mean person. That’s just who he is.”

I smiled and nodded, “Well, if you’re okay, I’ll give you some space then.”

He smiled. I walked over to the doors to the outside and watched the trees sway and the birds…not…chirp.  
Weird.

I walked briskly to Daichi and told him what I discovered, “I think it’s coming, captain. I don’t hear any wildlife and that’s worrying me.”

Daichi nodded, “Arigato for reporting back to me.”

I nodded and walked to where Hinata and Kageyama sat. I squatted behind Kageyama and played with his hair making it stick up in the air. When Hinata noticed what I was doing to Kageyama’s head, he laughed loudly. Kageyama glared at him and huffed then crossed his arms. 

I pushed Kageyama’s shoulder, “Aw, don’t be a bad sport, Kageyama. You’ll be single for the rest of your life if you do that.”

He grunted and swatted my hand out of his hair, but I held my ground and kept spiking his hair until it was the way I wanted it to be. Hinata muffled a snicker but not very well.

Kageyama punched his arm and forcefully pulled my hands out of his hair then smoothed back down his hair, “I’m gonna kill you.”

“You said that when I texted you that picture,” I deadpanned, “But you didn’t. You’re not a man of your word.”

Hinata perked up, “What picture?”

Kageyama blushed, “N-nothing you need to know.”

“The Hinata Shouyou fan club picture,” I whispered in Hinata’s ear.

His eye twitched and he looked at Kageyama, “Don’t tell me…”

“What! Whatever she told you, it’s not true!”

Hinata looked at me blankly, but I shrugged, “You can choose to listen to me or not. Doesn’t matter to me.”

I got up and walked away smirking as I heard Kageyama lose his shiz.

Daichi called us over and we huddled into one big group looking at our leader, “I called you over because I wanted to tell you that we’re leaving today.”

Nishinoya whined, “Do we have to? I’m not questioning your leadership or anything, but it doesn’t seem like it’s coming anytime soon.”

“Flame said that she couldn’t hear any wildlife when she was outside. All the animals must have gone in hiding since they knew that something was happening,” Daichi answered.

All eyes were on me, but I steeled myself and continued to watch our trusty captain. They slowly turned back toward Daichi and waited for what he was going to say next.

“So,” he started, “if you want to bring something you’d better do it now.”

We all stayed here and waited for Daichi’s next command.

He clapped his hands together once, “Alright! Since it seems that everybody is ready, let’s get all our supplies and leave.”

Everybody went to help pick up all of our things we would need to survive down there. I ran over to Suga who was struggling with the medical equipment and helped him carry it to the doors. We waited for everybody else and when everybody had something in their hands, I opened the door and took some of the medical stuff and walked to the main building. We walked until we reached the stairs to the maintenance hallways and then stepped carefully down them. 

When we reached our destination, the door to access the maintenance hallways was locked, so I put down my stuff and grabbed the key that I found in the janitor’s room and unlocked the door, but it still wouldn’t budge. Growling, I had kicked down the door in frustration and it worked, so I picked back up the med stuff while the others looked at me impressed and fearful. I took the equipment out of my hands and sat it down off to the side. Suga did the same with his share and then cracked his back as he stretched. I winced as a loud “POP!” echoed through the hallways. Suga stopped stretching then smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Daichi came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to rest. You’ve done so much and it’s starting to show, Kou. We can’t have you feeling stressed out.”

Suga smiled, “But what if—”

I butted in, “It’s okay, Suga-senpai, nobody’s going to die while you take a nap. I promise.”

He sighed, “If you say so.”

“We do. Now go sleep,” Daichi commanded.

Suga took a sleeping bag and took a spot next to the medical equipment then shut his eyes and finally fell asleep.

Daichi shook his head and smiled fondly, “Suga always works himself up and never acknowledges that he’s human and that he needs to replenish his energy.”

I snickered, “You sound like he’s your soulmate or something.”

Daichi’s smile strained and he said slowly, “Go with the others and help them. You need something to do.”

“Yes dad!” I yelled as I jogged off to the others to go and see what they needed help with. 

When I arrived, they already had set up everything and I looked around awed, “Wow! You guys did such a great job.”

They looked at their work proudly and then smiled and blushed when I praised them.

Tanaka scratched the back of his neck, “Well, it wasn’t that hard, kouhai.”

Nishinoya did the same as Tanaka, “Yeah, it was pretty easy since we had everybody helping.”

I smiled and sat down on the floor against the wall, “Well, it seems like we’re going to be down here for a while.”

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.--- 

It was indeed a long while and it was really boring because there wasn’t anything to do. I slumped to the floor and starting banging my head on the floor in boredom. Hinata just patted my back and sighed. It had been 2 days since we came down here and nothing had happened so far. We were running out of batteries and food. Not a good sign. I sighed as my belly growled. I told myself that I wouldn’t eat because I didn’t want it to run down the food quicker, but I was paying the price. 

It was at the time when I considered gnawing on one of my teammates’ arms, when the bomb hit and the hall shook. Rubble rained down on top of us and I immediately grabbed the two closest people next to me, which happened to be Hinata and Yamaguchi, and hid under the covers of the sheets that we brought with us. It was stuffy, but we endured it, so we wouldn’t get dust particles in our lungs and then have to cough out one.

It felt like hours later before anyone of us moved. I heard a rustling to our far left and it was Daichi who was checking to see if it would be okay to come out.

“I’m going to go see if we can come out now,” he said.

Suga argued, “No! Dai don’t go. There’ll be too much dust and it’ll get all in your lungs and eyes.”

“It’s a risk I have to take. I can’t have my team suffocating to death under those covers. That’s my duty as a captain,” Daichi resolved.

I heard Suga sigh, “Fine, just, be careful.”

“Of course I will.”

Then lots of coughing ensued and I got fearful for our captain when he wouldn’t stop and I heard him start to choke. Getting really worried, I started to grip Yamaguchi’s and Hinata’s hands tighter and they squeezed back. The choking stopped as I assumed that Suga pulled the covers over Daichi.

“I told you.”

The team chuckled as our captain got scolded by Sugamama.

“Yeah, yeah, I learned my lesson. I’m not going out there until it dies down a little bit more. Sorry guys, but you’re going to have to endure a bit more of the stuffy air.

“I don’t mind since my bro is here,” Nishinoya said lovingly.

“Ooh, Noya!”

“W-well, I mind!” Asahi spluttered.

“I don’t like it at all,” Tsukishima declared, “I have to be in here with this baka blueberry.”

“What did you just call me?” Kageyama shouted.

“UUUGGGHHH!” I yelled exasperated, “Get a room!”

“WHAT?!” Yamaguchi and Hinata yelled in unison.

I laughed as they got bent out of shape and soon everybody started laughing as well, effectively evaporating the tension in the air. It was when we stopped laughing  
when Daichi got tired of lying there.

“It’s nice and all being this close to you, Kou, but I need some air.”

Suga laughed, “It’s fine, Dai. I’m getting pretty tired myself.”

Daichi checked the area and said it was all clear. Our heads jerked so quickly to get out of the covers, I’m surprised our necks didn’t snap. Everybody took deep breaths of air, but I breathed normally knowing what would happen if I did that. Everybody started coughing really badly and I laughed since I knew that would happen.

Kageyama glared, “Oh, so you think this is funny, huh. I didn’t forget your earlier comment.”

I widened my eyes as I realized that I fudged up. Kageyama started running after me and the song "Tag You’re It" by Melanie Martinez popped into my head. I ran as fast as I could, and I succeeded in escaping his wrath because I am pretty fast, if I do say so myself.

Tanaka thought aloud, “So if the bomb hit, doesn’t that mean that we can go back up?”

Daichi shook his head, “No, we have to make sure that there isn’t any radiation going on up there. Let’s wait another day until we go back up.”

The team groaned, but I nodded and bounced on my toes with nerves. 

We were _finally_ going to be going back up.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

It was finally the day we were going back up to the surface and nobody was more excited than me. I would finally get to take a shower and get away from the smell of sweaty guys. My nose was crying in agony because of the stench that always seemed to waft through them. I packed the med stuff that we only needed once because Hinata scraped his knee. I was ready by the door, but everybody else was dragging their feet. After 5 minutes of watching them walk like molasses, I snapped.

“HEY!” everybody jumped at my loud voice, “GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS MOVING OR I WILL START SLAPPING YOU! I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO KEEP SMELLING YOUR NASTY PITS EVERYTIME I WALK PAST ONE OF YOU!”

They widened their eyes at my anger and ran so fast, they looked like blurs. Everybody was ready to go in 3 minutes.

I smiled and clapped my hands together once, “Alright! Since it seems everybody is ready, let’s go~!”

I heard Tsukishima whisper, “She’d be an awesome, but scary captain.”

“Rule with an iron fist and listen with eagle ears,” I said casually.

“What the—”

“Like I said; eagle ears.”

They all shut up after that and followed me on the way back. I sat down the equipment in my hands when we reached the door to go back inside the gym. I tried opening the door, but it wouldn’t budge. I pushed harder and it only moved a crack. I sighed.

Tsukishima snickered, “This is obviously a man’s job—”

I put my hand up to stop him, “Don’t even start. I will cut off your tongue if you finish that sentence.”

That effectively shut him up. I noticed that the crack made a small opening to where the smallest of people could get through. I put my hands on my hips and turned around where they were all looking at me fearfully.

I sighed, “I’m not gonna bite your heads off. Maybe his,” I pointed to Tsukki, “but not you guys. Anyways, I need Hinata and Nishinoya to help me.”

Said two midgets looked at me curiously and Nishinoya asked, “What for, kouhai?

“Well, it seems that the door is blocked by something on the other side, but I made a big enough crack to where the smallest people can get through. So that would be you two and me.”

They nodded and went through the crack.

I said, “When I tell you to, I want all of you to push on the door with all of you strength, okay?”

Tanaka saluted, “You can count on us, kouhai!”

I smiled and slipped through the crack then started to help move the rocks from on top of the door. It was tedious and I hate tedious work, so I got mad and moved one of the rocks that were bigger than me then sat it down with an audible “BOOM!” The others looked at me like I was crazy then shrugged it off and kept going.

Hinata sighed, “You either going to break your back or your neck.”

“What did you say?!” Suga fretted on the other side.

“Nothing.”

Suga huffed quietly, “It wasn’t ‘nothing’.”

I laughed softly and when finally the last pieces of rock were moved, I fell to the floor in exhaustion. When I looked back up I could not believe what I saw. Nishinoya started cussing loudly and Suga started chiding him.

“Tch,” I scoffed.

There was a huge flipping rock bigger than the door that was blocking the door.

I sighed loudly and groaned, “GAAAHH! Okay! I need you guys to give the biggest push you ever had. Pretend you’re a female and you’re in labor. You just got to push!”

Noya and Hinata snickered.

“PUSH!” I screamed.

We pulled and the guys on the other side pushed. Eons later, we finally got the door open and everybody was exhausted. All of them except Noya, Hinata, and I gasped at the big rock that we had to pull.

Suga pulled the three of us over to check and make sure we were okay. Hinata’s and Noya’s hands passed inspection, but mine definitely did not. My hands were scraped down to where there was no skin, just flesh. Suga gasped and rushed me to the nurse’s room where he got out the first aid. He got out tons of cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide. He dipped the cotton balls in the peroxide and rubbed it on my hands. I winced and hissed as it burned but I suffered and endured it with no complaints. When he cleaned it as best as he could, he bandaged my hands to where there was no flesh or skin showing at all.

He stared at me seriously, “Do NOT take off these bandages unless I tell you to. Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” I replied.

He sighed and hugged me, “I can’t believe you haven’t gone into shock. You’ve been through so much and you’re pulling such a brave face. I’m just in awe. You’re amazing, Flame.”

I just laughed, “I’m not worthy of your praise, Suga-senpai.”

Mama Crow just hugged me tighter and when he was done, we left the room. When we reached the banister, everybody was laughing and having a good time. I could smell even from here that they smelled clean.

I snorted, “They were all smelly and complaining and now they’re just acting like all of what we went through never happened.”

Suga laughed, “Yeah, but, uh, did I smell to you?”

I stared at him as the question sunk in and then I started to laugh uncontrollably, “No Suga-senpai. You always smell fresh and nice. You don’t sweat; at least I don’t think so.”

He laughed, “I guess you’re right. Arigato. Sometimes I get nervous of what people think of me.”

“I don’t think anybody could not like you. If there is, then they have no soul.”

We smiled at each other and watched everybody have a good time. It was the best time of our lives.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

Suga, Daichi, and Asahi were called over by Nishinoya. I walked over with them, curiosity getting the best of me.

“Captain, there’s somebody out there. I wanted to report back to you.”

“Arigato, Nishinoya, we’ll go check it out.”

The four of us walked over to the body and noticed that it was a girl.

Daichi yelled, “Hey! You there!”

The girl didn’t respond even though we poked her with a bat and everything. Furrowing his eyebrows, Suga turned over the girl and yelped and jumped back. Confused, I looked back at the girl and found out why he screamed. Because it was a girl devoid of all life. An eyeball had fell out of her socket and rolled when Suga moved her. Her skin had holes all in it and I wondered why, but I couldn’t figure out the reason why. Maybe the radiation, who knows. The blood was dried on her clothes and face and she died with her eyes open. The other 3 looked like they were about to throw up, but I crouched down and studied her. Daichi was comforting Suga while I was looking at the holes in her body. I stuck a hand down one of them and I heard Asahi puke.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Suga screamed.

I ignored them and felt something hard lodged in there. I sighed and stuck my hand father down and looked at the sky as the “SQUELCH!” sound became louder. It certainly didn’t help Asahi as he continued to retch. When I finally grabbed the object I took it out and with blood all over my hand and the object, I couldn’t see what it was. When I turned around and they looked at my hand, Suga fainted. The others ran outside after they heard Suga’s shout and then looked on in horror at my hand. Yamaguchi and Hinata couldn’t take it so they fainted as well. I walked passed them all and tried studying the object but still couldn’t because the red, sticky substance was still coating my hand.

I heard Daichi say, “Oh god, Nishinoya, I want you to get a sheet to wrap them up.”

Nishinoya caught up with me and asked, “Why?”

“I created quite a stir, huh?”

Nishinoya looked like he was going to be sick, “You are seriously messed up in the head.”

“Thank you,” I replied, “But there was something in there. I had to get it out.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.”

Nishinoya sighed, “I’m not playing that game with you. I’m going to get the sheets…”

Noya ran off and I ran to the nurse’s room to clean off the blood off both my hand and the thing in my bloodied hand. When I got the red stickiness off, I saw that the object was a bullet.

I pondered, ‘So, there must be somebody out there. I just hope that we don’t encounter them. We seriously don’t need that.’

Then I thought back to the girl decaying corpse and I thought, ‘But I must have been right about the radiation because nothing can make those other holes except acid or radiation. Hmm.’

Daichi carried Suga into the room followed by Tsukki carrying Yamaguchi and Kageyama carrying Hinata. They all looked at me disgusted, but I showed them what I found.

“Sometimes you got to get dirty to find the truth,” I said flatly.

They quickly put down the people they were holding and looked at the gleaming bullet in my hand. They looked at each other and we all exchanged the exact same thought.

What’s out there?

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

We decided not to tell anybody else the information that we found out to not worry the others. The 3 in the nurse’s room all woke up and felt better after they didn’t have to see the corpse or blood anymore. Hinata told me that he had a surprise for everyone and that it would lift all of our spirits. I told him to go for it and that I had a surprise too. So I set off to the main building looking for some art classrooms.

I went into Asuma-sensei’s old room and took all the black construction, pencils, and scissors I could. I sat in there for hours putting my surprise together. When I finished, I took my finished masterpieces and all the tapes that were in the room. I ran back to the gym and saw that Nishinoya and Tanaka were nailing down a banner. I smiled as I realized that this was the surprise that Hinata had in mind.

I started taping down the paper all around the room until it was covered wall to wall with black paper. When I finished black crows were flying all around the room and it was clashed well with the banner. It symbolized that we could do anything together.

_Fly, Karasuno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I like this one much better than the others. Much easier to type. And the reason Flame knew of the song "Tag You're It" is becasue she grew up in America for 10 years. So she can speak English as well and she's a first year (15 yo). And now her crazy side is starting to show. O.O
> 
> Anyways, please give me your thoughts. I think it was pretty good, but tell me what I should work on if there is anything. I appreciate all your support and for taking the time to read my story. I hope this chapter brightened your day, if just a little bit.
> 
> PEACE!


	5. Terrifying Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yamaguchi finds that he can't depend on anybody, what will he do? Will he give in, or will he fight? His frail and delicate mind can't decide what to do, so Flame steps up and helps him, even if the consequences will start a chain of events nobody will come back from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! 3 chapters in one day! I am on a roll! I think that I should get like an award or something. I am so devoted to this fic because Haikyuu!! ftw (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ This chapter wasn't that long, though, but I think it's still good. It has plot! OOOHHH *waves hands in front of me mysteriously*
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate every single one of you who take time out of their day and read this fic. I am very grateful. Arigato! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

“Hurry up! If you don’t get out of there, I’m going to die!” Kageyama yelled while banging on the bathroom door.

You could hear a toilet flushing and Hinata walked out, “Oi! Don’t die, Bakeyama.”

Kageyama bit back, “Stop using my name like that you little orange-haired freak.”

He tried to be threatening, but ended up almost puking as soon as the words came out and ran into the previously occupied stall. I shook my head as the two were still exchanging insults even though they were sick as a dog. For some reason, as soon as we got back up, they all started vomiting and were still going even half an hour later. I just stood off to the side, offering towels to the poor souls. 

Kageyama came out of the bathroom and had spit and upchuck on his mouth, so I offered him my last towel. He took it and nodded his head in thanks. Nishinoya and Tanaka sprawled out on the floor and hugged each other for comfort while everybody looked at them and shook their heads.

Suga looked around and clapped his hands together once, “Alright, so it seems that whatever it was is out of our system now. Hopefully, we can make it through the day without puking again.”

Nishinoya scoffed, “I doubt it.”

Tanaka slapped him on the back, “Aw, don’t be such a downer, Noya! I’m sure that we’ll be just fine.”

“How come she didn’t get sick?” Tsukishima accused and pointed in my direction.

I replied, “Because I’m better than you.”

Suga pondered, “No, I don’t think so…Maybe it was the veggies?”

“I dunno, maybe.”

Hinata gasped, “Well if that’s true, than what about the rest of the food? Are they not edible, too?”

Asahi answered, “I’m sure at least some of the food is edible, right Dai-san?”

Daichi eyes widened as he was caught unaware, “Well, er, maybe?”

I facepalmed and muttered, “Every single one of them is clueless even though it’s really obvious…”

Tsukishima said sarcastically, “Well if it’s so obvious, then why don’t you tell us, O knowledgeable one.”

“Fine, I’ll enlighten you. The radiation from the bomb must have chemically messed up the vegetables, so that’s why you guys were puking. All the elements being mixed with the chemicals from the radiation is not a good combination.”

Everybody but Tsukki’s face had an “O” shape. Tsukki just looked PO’d. I ignored him and everybody else did too. We all knew he was just sour because I was smarter than him.

“That still doesn’t explain why _you_ didn’t get sick,” Kageyama said.

“Well I just didn’t eat the whole time we were down there.”

They all looked at me with faces akin to impressed and pity.

Suga exclaimed, “You should have passed out from lack of food!”

“He trained me to not eat for at least a month,” I replied.

Nobody else got what I was talking about except Suga and me since I told him at my psychiatrists visit. His eyes filled with pity but mine hardened. I’ve always hated pity. Everybody looked confused, but just shrugged it off.

Yamaguchi gasped, “So then that means that _everything_ is inedible?”

Tsukki said arrogantly, “No, of course not. There are so many chemicals in canned food, even the radiation couldn’t mess with that.”

“Well we need somebody to test that theory,” Suga said, “How about you two?”

“Wait what?!” Noya said from on the floor.

Tanaka stammered, “Y-yeah, can’t w-we make this fair b-by d-d-doing rock-paper-scissors or s-something?”

“Nope, you two have already been selected. Go on, we await your return,” Suga smiled sweetly or threateningly in the 2nd years’ opinions.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

“You two okay in there?” Asahi called from through the bathroom door. 

Nishinoya walked out and smiled, “Haha, yeah, I’m completely fine as you can see.”

“What about the Tanaka-senpai?” I asked.

Nishinoya laughed, “He’s getting another can, even though it tastes like sh—poop, it’s more filling than anything right now.”

“Well, then we should get more canned food,” Hinata said.

Daichi added on, “Then I think we should go in groups. I think 3 people are too little and 5 people are too big, so I think 4 should be alright, if that’s alright with you guys?”

Everybody agreed and he continued, “Alright, so 2 people will have to stay here, then.”

I volunteered but nobody else did. Yamaguchi sighed and volunteered hesitantly as well. Suga smiled and rubbed Yamaguchi’s back.

Daichi smiled, “Arigato, Yamaguchi and Flame. Suga, Asahi, and Tsukishima, I want you all to come with me and the rest of you will be okay working together, right?”

They all nodded in affirmative. 

Daichi clapped his hands together once, “Alright then. Grab some weapons just in case and bags. Take whatever you deem necessary as long as you can get enough food for all of us.”

When they left, Yamaguchi and I decided to sweep and mop the gym so that it would be sparkling clean for them when the boys got back. I watched as Yamaguchi looked dejected and swept back and forth slowly. I jogged up to him and hugged him from behind. He jumped when he felt my arms, but calmed down he realized it was just me.

“You’re so tall, Yamaguchi and I’m so short. I’m literally only 1 inch taller than Hinata!”

He chuckled and I could tell he was happier than he was before. He continued to sweep, but I put my hand on his and stopped him. I took the broom from out of his hands and set it down nearby. I took his hand and led him to one of the rooms upstairs where there were desks. We sat next to each other in two of them and  
Yamaguchi waited for me to speak.

So I did, “What’s wrong? And don’t give me some bullpoop about that you’re just sad about what’s happening.”

Yamaguchi looked down, “It’s just that, I feel like I’m not important anymore. I’m just a liability to everybody and that I shouldn’t be here. I don’t know why you still want me here; I’m just a waste a space. Sometimes I think that everybody would be better off if I wasn’t born so they wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore.”

My eyes softened as he poured his heart out, “Yamaguchi, I don’t know why you think that. Of course we may worry about you, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t want you here. You’re not a liability to anybody here. We’d all be hypocrites if we said that because we’re all a liability to each other when getting food medical supplies, etc. Anyways, I’m sure that nobody minds even if you were annoying and we had to take care of you all the time.”

He laughed with tears in his eyes, “You’re a terrible comforter.”

“But I made you laugh!” I exclaimed, “Doesn’t that count for anything?”

He laughed harder, “I guess so. Arigato for making me feel better.”

“Anything for my GBF.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing…”

Yamaguchi sighed and shook his head then embraced me in a hug. I welcomed it and did the same.

**BAM**

The sound echoed through the whole gym. I put a hand on my racing heart.

“That scared the bajeezus out of me!” I exclaimed.

Yamaguchi looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Heh, just imagine if you didn’t have me, Yamaguchi.”

We tiptoed downstairs and watched the doors wondering what the sound was.

“HEY!” a voice shouted from outside, “I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE YOU LITTLE SH***!”

I winced at the cursing and covered Yamaguchi’s ears to protect his innocence. As my toes burned from my weight I glared at the door like my stare could pierce right into the guy’s heart, but of course, to no avail.

I uncovered Yamaguchi’s ears and shouted, “What do you want?”

“Good to know that somebody is cooperating. I like that in a mama.”

I shuddered, “Hurry the flip up. We don’t have all day.”

He tsked, “Ooh, but one with a mouth. We’d just have to fix that.”

I counted to 10 so I wouldn’t bust down the door and commit a homicide. We waited until the guy spoke up again, standing rooted to our current spot next to the door.

“Well, what we want is simple.”

“What is it?”

“All of your food.”

Yamaguchi and I exchanged looks and he looked so fearful for both of our lives.

“We can’t do that, we barely have anything at all to even feed us currently,” I yelled.

He laughed, “Well there’s nothing I can do about that, you’ll just have to starve. Or you could come with me and you could have all the food in the world. What do you say mama?”

“Fudge off.”

He growled, “When I see you, I will rip your tongue out of your throat you little b****!

“Yeah, you can try, but I’ll just kick your arse before you could even try.”

He banged on the door _hard_ , scaring the both of us, “If you don’t give me all of your food right now, I’ll just kill all of your friends that are coming back.”  
We widened our eyes. We both knew that we couldn’t do that to them so we had to give in. I realized that we still had those rotten vegetables filled with radiation in a box.

“Fine,” I smirked, “Just don’t come back whining if the food doesn’t satisfy your tastes.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just give me all of your food.”

I whispered to Yamaguchi, “Get the veggies. They’re in a box. Put them outside the back door.”

He nodded and scampered off. It only took a few minutes and I saw him pull a wagon to the back porch and put it outside.

“Alright,” I said, “My friend put them at the back door. Go get them you filthy dog.”

I heard him run off and a few minutes later he came back, “Arigato, we’ll be coming back tomorrow for some more.”

“Wait, tomorrow?” I asked.

But he was already gone. Yamaguchi looked at me terrified.

“W-we can’t give him more food tomorrow. Not after they worked so hard today to get food today. I-I couldn’t live with myself knowing I let them down…”

I hugged him, “I promise I’ll figure something out. We’ll be fine, I know we will. You just have to trust me.”

He nodded and then we continued to sweep and mop. Every little noise set us off and we looked about wondering if the guy would bust through the wall or something, yelling that we poisoned him. The door began to make noise and I tensed as it began to creak while Yamaguchi held up the broom in defense. If the situation wasn’t so serious, I would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. The people that emerged weren’t the man and his crew, but our team.

We sighed in relief and welcomed them back.

Everyone of them was tired from their endeavor on the raids so they immediately plopped down and rested while Yamaguchi and I prepared some of the food they brought back.

Yamaguchi looked at me and I looked at him.

We knew that we could never tell anybody about what happened, _ever_.

But if I knew then what I know now, I never would have made that decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get why Flame said 'He trained me to not eat for at least a month', she was referring to her dad. Her dad wanted her to be prepared for anything that could happen. That's why she's a little psychotic because of the torment she endured as a child.
> 
> Enough of the sad talk, I encourage all of you to comment (you too guests) and tell me how I did on this chapter and tell me if there is anything I need to fix with this fic. I appreciate anything from you! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ
> 
> PEACE! ✌


	6. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the guy comes back and takes on of the team's most precious baby crow, what will Karasuno do? Will they break under pressure, or will they overcome and prevail? Yamaguchi hopes they can find the answer soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND BLOOD ******
> 
> This is a pretty short chapter and I can't think of what to do next, so I'm going to take a break from this fic, but if you want more, all you have to do is press the comment button. Unless I'm seriously bored and I decide to write more just for the fun of it. But don't worry, watch for my new fic "The Eyes Are The Window To The Soul."
> 
> ********
> 
> Anyways enjoy (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> ********

“Hey, where are the rotten vegetables?”

I turned around and Suga stood there with confusion written all over his face.

I schooled my expression into one of seriousness, “Yamaguchi and I threw them away since we thought we didn’t need them anymore because they had gone bad.”

Suga smiled and nodded, “Oh, okay, then. I was just wondering where they went, arigato.”

I smiled, but on the inside I was sweating, thinking he would find out about the real reason why we gave them away. I walked away and sat down in the corner of the gym waiting for the groups to go on another raid. 

Daichi yelled from the door, “If all of you are ready, then let’s go and try to find more food. Take whatever you can.”

They all agreed and left a few moments later. Yamaguchi fell to the floor where he was standing by the door and burst into tears. I crawled over to him and hugged him.

“What will we do when they come back? We don’t have any more food,” Yamaguchi worried.

I patted his back, “Just let me take care of it, okay?”

He nodded and we went to grab some weapons to defend ourselves if he did come back. We fell asleep on top of each other when—

**BOOM**

The man from yesterday busted down the door and looked angrier than a bull. We woke up quickly and scrambled back away from him. He looked down on us in a rage I’ve never seen on a human being. He grabbed us by our shirt collars and started choking us through the fabric. We gasped for breath and tried to hit his hands, our weapons totally forgotten on the floor. He punched Yamaguchi in the mouth and made him fall to the floor while grabbing my arm and holding me up by just that one limb.

“You poisoned us with that food, my boys and I was sick as a dog. So, I came back to teach you two a lesson. You don’t mess around with us without getting punished!” the guy snarled.

I looked at Yamaguchi with fear in my eyes and he looked like he was about to pee himself. I started claw the guy’s arm and he dropped me when I scraped his skin off. I ran to Yamaguchi and hissed at the guy. He glared at me while nursing his injured arm. He stomped over to us and I wrapped my arms around Yamaguchi to protect him. The guy ripped me off of him and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying into the wall. Then he stomped on my chest and pushed. When he deemed that I had had enough, he walked over to Yamaguchi then grabbed him and spit on his face. Yamaguchi winced and tried to rub off the disgusting saliva. He dropped him back on the ground and kicked him in the face then crouched next to him and twisted his arm around to where you could hear his arm popping. I scrambled to get off the floor and grabbed the pipe that was nearby then hit the guy on the back of his head, drawing blood from the area that I hit. He growled and had a crazed look in his eye and I dropped the pipe in fear. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

“Move and I will not hesitate to pull this trigger,” he said angrily.

I gulped and he held Yamaguchi tighter and walked around me to where the gun was pointing at the back of my head and where he was almost out the door. He hit me in the back of the head, _hard_. I slumped to the floor and everything went black.

\---.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.~~~.---

When I woke back up, the man was gone and instead of his ugly mug, was Suga’s shining eyes full of worry. He gave a breath of relief when he saw me waking up again.

He hugged me, “What happened? Where’s Yamaguchi?”

I rubbed the back of my head and felt a big bump along with bruises on my stomach and chest, “I-I don’t remember. I don’t remember anything after you guys left, but I feel like there was something important.”

Suga sighed, “Great, amnesia, that’s okay. Just come downstairs. The rest of the team is worried about you. When we found you, you were covered in blood.”

I curled up my lip in disgust, but followed Suga to the gym where the rest of the boys were. They looked at me and then ran over to me and hugged me and bombarded me with questions.

“What happened?”

“Are you okay?”

“Do you know where Yamaguchi is?”

“Why was there blood on you?”

“Did somebody come here?”

I rubbed the back of my head again, “I don’t know. I don’t remember anything after you guys left.”

Suga continued, “She has amnesia. There’s a big bump on the back of her head.”

I noticed something red on the floor and pointed, “What’s that?”

They turned around and inspected the red stuff. Nishinoya touched it then pulled his hand back sharply.

“It’s blood!”

They crouched down and stared at it.

I looked closer, “It says something … ‘I have your friend. If you want to see him back alive, then all you have to do is meet my demands: Give me all your food, supplies, and that red-headed girl. Meet me at outside the gym at 6:00. If you don’t go, I won’t be able to guarantee the safety of your friend.”

They looked at me, “Why do they want YOU?”

I widened my eyes in surprise and then remembered what happened yesterday, “Oh shoot. It’s…it’s that guy. Oh god.”

They looked at me with worry, “What?! What’s wrong?”

I gazed at all of them, “Yamaguchi and I didn’t want to tell you so we wouldn’t worry you, but there was a guy yesterday who wanted all of our food, so we gave him those rotten veggies. But I guess he came back to get revenge, that’s where things get hazy.”

Suga pondered, “He must have clonked you in the back of the head so he could get Yamaguchi.”

Tanaka yelled, “Well we have to do something! We can’t just leave Yamaguchi like that!”

Daichi sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, “We just have to follow his demands. He has the advantage, so all we can do is wait.”

Everybody was on edge and 6:00 couldn’t get here faster. When it finally did come, though, everybody was already at the door with bats and crowbars, anything they could use to either attack or defend. We walked through the door and the guy was already out there. He stood there smirking with Yamaguchi in his hands, battered and bruised.

‘I still think I’m forgetting something important, I just can’t remember for the life of me, what,” I pondered.

“So,” the guy’s gravelly voice started, “I see you brought one of my demands, but what about the other two.”

Daichi stepped up, “We wanted to negotiate with you, and we will not give away Flame like some piece of property. But we may be able to give you some of our food and supplies if you agree to let Yamaguchi go.”

“Oh? But I like little Yamaguchi here. He’s so frail and easy to BREAK!” the guy yelled and twisted Yamaguchi’s other arm when he said ‘break’.

Yamaguchi cried out and fell silent once more. The team outraged started yelling, but Daichi raised his harm in a sign to be quiet.

“Please don’t hurt him. We will give you most of our food and supplies just please don’t hurt him.”

The guy smiled darkly, “Fine, go get it.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran off to get what he wanted and a few minutes later, they returned with his demands. The guy smirked.

“Arigato,” he dropped Yamaguchi and kicked him in the stomach. He raised a fist and two other guys came from out of the bushes. They took the food and supplies, but he continued to hold Yamaguchi captive.

Daichi held out his hand, “Now give us back Yamaguchi.”

The guy tapped his chin, “Hmm, I don’t think I will.”

The team yelled and shouted in outrage.

‘I am seriously missing something, but I still don’t remember.’

The guy pulled out a gun and shoved it under Yamaguchi’s neck effectively shutting everybody up as they understood the situation.

‘Oh right. The gun.’

“If anybody other than your leader makes a sound,” the guy laughed creepily, “I’ll shoot his brains out. And don’t think I won’t. I’m the one who shot that girl. Ria, Rena. I don’t remember her name and I don’t care.”

Everybody thought back to the corpse we found on our doorstep and shuddered. Yamaguchi struggled in the guy’s grip, but the man held on tighter.

“Stop wriggling or I will shoot.”

Tsukishima yelled, “Tadashi, stop!”

The guy looked at Tsukki and grinned, “So you care for your friend, huh? Well I may change my mind about this little twerp in exchange for you. What do you say?”

“Not in a million years,” Tsukki replied.

The man growled and turned the gun to Tsukki and pulled the trigger. It all happened so fast, but in lightning speed, Yamaguchi went in front of the bullet and it hit his shoulder. Yamaguchi winced in pain, but he grabbed the gun from out the guy’s hand and held it in his hand. The guy fell backwards to where he was in front of Yamaguchi and us. I ran to Yamaguchi and it felt like everything was in slow motion. Yamaguchi pulled the trigger and went in front of the guy to where the bullet hit me in the chest, but it went through and hit the guy anyways. I tried to shield Yamaguchi’s eyes with my body, but he saw the guy when I slumped to the ground in pain. Yamaguchi’s body was covered in my blood when he got sprayed after the bullet hit my body. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he realized what he did and he started to cry in shock. Tsukishima ran over to Yamaguchi and held him while Yamaguchi cried on his back.

Yamaguchi never uttered a word since that day.

Suga rushed me to the nurse's room and tried to stitch the wound up to the best of his 18 year old abilities. He sighed and ran his hadns through his hair and cried.

"Why did things have to be this way. I never wanted anybody to feel this type of pain. Nobody deserved this."

I had nothing to say about that and just patted his back and hugged him. We walked downstairs and everybody traumatized, sat down trying to comprehend what just happened. We sat quietly on the floor and started to cry together. We have been through things that no high schoolers should ever have to experience.

Everybody lost their innocence that day.

And ever since that day, nothing was the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't shy away from the comment button, I promise it won't bite. I want to hear your thoughts on this fic. If you don't like it then I won't make more chapters, but if you do, please tell me and I'll make more. I have nothing but time on my hands. I enjoy anything I get from you. ( ^▽^)σ)~O~)
> 
> PEACE! ✌

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was up to your standard and if you liked it please comment. Even flames are welcomed, that's how desperate I am. If you liked it, just tell me and I'll make another chapter. And my character, Flame, she's not going to date Hinata or anything, just saying. I could never do that to Kageyama XD. Thanks again for reading!^^ PEACE!


End file.
